Tangled
by Nalasleafheart
Summary: The summary may change Four clans once lived in a valley peacefully until they were one day attacked. Mudcloud, the average Dawnclan warrior survives this attack. Finding the survivors, she groups them together to find a new clan. Enemies lurk around every corner. Who is hiding secrets?Will she succeed on this journey to build a new clan or fail?


**Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever going to most likely be completed, and is my first Warriors fanfiction. **

**Flames are accepted and haters are ignored and put on block list. **

**Disclaimer: The Erin's in Erin Hunter own Warriors, they are not mine. The only things that are mine is the plot, Character names, and Clan names.**

* * *

Mudcloud woke with a start.

Bolting up onto her paws, she couldn't remember where exactly she was.

_This isn't the Warrior's Den!_

Greyshimmer, Olivepaw, and Cherryriver were quietly sleeping in the makeshift den made of leaves, branches, and moss.

_How did I get here?_ She wondered to herself.

_Why am I he- oh… I remember now. _

**-FLASHBACK-**

Mudcloud was in her hunters crouch, hunting for the day's prey. The sun had only just started rising when she had left camp. She could smell the mouse maybe a fox length away, which she knew would be great for the kits.

Stalking towards it, a loud thundering sound of paws reached her ears. She looked up suddenly, frightened by the noise. The mouse scurried under the leaves to get away from her.

The sound got louder and then started drifting away.

"_I'd better check the camp and see if everything's O.K. It could have been my imagination." _She thought to herself.

Mudcloud started going at a alright pace towards the camp. But, before reaching it, she could see a stronger and more skilled cat running past her. Turning around as it whipped by her, she saw her mate being pulled along in its jaws. Sprinting after this cat, she caught up to it.

"Mudcloud ru-" Deerarrow looked at her, a look saying "_Run, Mudcloud! Get away from here!"_ She watched as in the same split second, the attacker bit his throat, and the light from his eyes faded.

"DEERARROW, NO!"Mudcloud yowled.

She launched herself at the cat. Blood and clumps of fur came into her vision. She barely had time to register the moves she was using, but only one thing she knew for sure- to kill it.

She watched as it fell to the ground, splashing in Deerarrow's pool of blood and as it's blood mixed with his.

Running towards camp now, she bolted through the entrance. She looked around for the cats, but they were gone. All that was left was her clan mates, scattered around the clearing.

She looked at all that had died during the battle. As soon as she saw her family, tears filled her eyes.

They had died, and she wasn't there to save them.

Chocking a sob, she gathered her voice to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Mother… F-father. Frogleg. Greysh-shimmer." She licked each of their fur as she spoke their names.

A slight cough came from the pelt of Greyshimmer as she had done this.

Mudcloud thought she was imagining things.

Another cough came from Greyshimmer's pelt, yet again.

"Greyshimmer?" Mudcloud murmured, voice with doubt.

Greyshimmer coughed again louder this time, and moaned. "Ow…"

"GREYSHIMMER thank Starclan!" Mudcloud covered her sister in licks.

"Mudcloud? Is that you? Where are we? " Greyshummer rolled over, showing her face that had been covered by the earth. Mudcloud took a sharp intake of air from the sight she had seen from her sister's face.

"What is it Mudcloud?"

"N-nothing Greyshimmer."

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me, Mudcloud. Tell me what it is." She smiled toward her sister's direction, weakly.

Mudcloud had nothing to say. She couldn't break the news to her sister. Her face was beautiful… partially. The fur was torn and ripped in places on her right side, her right ear now just a little stub of blood and fur. A long scratch ran down her eye, thankfully not hitting her actual eye.

"It's fine, Greyshimmer. Whatever happens to you, you will always be beautiful."

Greyshimmer sighed and opened her bright green eyes finally, soon widening them with shock.

"MUDCLOUD!" she exclaimed. "Your pelt and legs! Where are we- oh." Greyshimmer had seen the bodies that lay near her, in blood puddles and unmoving.

Mudcloud looked down at herself. She saw how her front left leg was twisted weirdly in a bit. Inspecting her pelt she saw it.

Mudcloud fought to keep her food in her mouth.

On her pelt near her rear was a deep gash that looked bloody and horrible.

Mudcloud gasped from the sudden pain that erupted.

Looking back up, she saw the dens and other dead bodies again. Making her mind up, she told it to Greyshimmer.

"Greyshimmer, stay here. I'll go look for other survivors like us."

Greyshimmer looked back to Mudcloud.

"Okay. I'll try to stand up while you do that, Mudcloud."

Mudcloud turned and gathered her energy. Trying to ignore her pain, she limped toward the nursery.

It was a horrible sight inside. One of the queens, body twisted weirdly was still and cold.

Palelight. Her mate's sister…

Mudcloud looked beside her.

Treekit... Thunderkit…

The sight was heart breaking to Mudcloud. The poor kits never had a chance in the clan. She picked up the two tiny kits in her jaws and laid them next to Palelight's belly, almost as if they were sleeping or waiting for milk.

Mudcloud left the nursery, still in pain yet now depressed.

Heading over to the Apprentice Den, she peered inside. The den seemed to be empty, no signs of any survivors.

As soon as Mudcloud was ready to leave, a bundle of dirty moss trembled slightly.

Moss doesn't tremble.

Mudcloud cautiously approached the trembling moss, and picked it up with a claw.

Underneath, a cat appeared, apprentice size. She stared at Mudcloud, with a frightening look.

"Are they gone, Mudcloud? Is it safe?" The apprentice whispered quietly.

"Yes, its alright now Olivepaw. The cats are gone now."

Olivepaw nodded and relief swept over her.

"Are you looking for other survivors?" she asked.

"Actually, I am. Can you help me if you're not hurt?"

"Yeah. What dens have you checked?"

"This den and the nursery."

"I'll do the Elders Den and the Leader's Den then."

"Alright, I'll see you Olivepaw. I must get going and find others like us."

"As I do too."

Olivepaw and Mudcloud exited the Apprentice Den together. Olivepaw stopped for a second and murmured something that Mudcloud couldn't catch.

"What was that Olivepaw?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, Mudcloud. I was just sad for everyone dead…"

Mudcloud nodded, understanding.

"I lost my family too Olivepaw." Mudcloud touched her tail tip to Olivepaw's pelt to comfort her.

Olivepaw looked up. "Its sun-high. Half the day has gone and now we must hurry before it becomes sunset."

Mudclould looked up too.

"Your right, Olivepaw," she said moving her tail back down. "Call my name if you find anyone, alright?"

With that, Olivepaw padded toward the Elder's Den while Mudcloud padded towards the Warrior's Den.

**ALL RIGHT. This is only prologue 1 out of 2. I don't know when prologue two is going to be posted on here. Possibly soon. **

**Was Olivepaw really murmuring about the dead?**

**Who else will they find in the other clans?**

**Will the cats strike back again?**

**WILL BE ANSWERED SOON..**

**Review ^^!**


End file.
